


Heavy Heart

by FromOneToAnother



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, mention of MPREG, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOneToAnother/pseuds/FromOneToAnother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are they better kept to oneself or shared with a mate?  Ryan's worried why Michael won't tell him what's keeping him awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to write this, mainly because I procrastinated, but also because I was like do people like Alpha/Omega fics?

Ryan was finding himself more and more worried about the bruises under Michael’s eyes, the purplish blue almost black that marked the young man, which showed he wasn’t sleeping.  Jeremy had joked and said that Ryan needed to let the man sleep and to stop fucking him.

He had to admit that he wasn’t keeping Michael awake, Jack being all mama bear like had stopped Michael to ask him what was wrong.  Michael just gave a look to Ryan and shrugged.  It had dawned on him after hearing Michael talk to Gavin, he was worried.  Worried about something that he wouldn’t tell Ryan about.

The Alpha was very worried about his little Beta, especially when he came home and found that a lot of Michael’s stuff had been moved.  Ryan’s nose flared at the scent in the house another Alpha.

Jeremy.

Without Gavin.

Michael was nowhere to be found and it made him angry, his frantic phone calls were ignored so he went over to the young Alpha’s place.  He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door, where no one answered.  In his Alpha fueled mind he was picturing the worst, Michael pinned under Jeremy, his freckled body taught in pleasure.

Fire coursed through his veins and his knocking stopped being polite.  It became aggressive pounding and him growling.  He didn’t know why Jeremy needed his Beta when he had a healthy Omega like Gavin.

Him being close to breaking the door down must have been sensed by a neighbor who had called the police, who approached him wearily.  He’s surprised they didn’t shoot, though he must’ve not had the crazed over stimulated Alpha look about him and Ryan walked away.

Ryan didn’t understand what was going on, Michael just stopped talking to him.  He wouldn’t answer any calls or texts of Ryan’s.  The blond Alpha was slowly losing his mind, he planned on asking Monday when he went into work.

Michael wasn’t there Monday, neither was Jeremy, but Gavin was and he would occasionally cast a worried look at the clock.  Anytime Ryan asked about his curly headed mate the Brit never answered.  The silence became too much and Ryan’s fists finally made contact with the top of his desk and a ferocious growl left his throat.

He stood up abruptly as even Geoff jumped and looked up at him.  “I can’t do this, today.”  Was his only comment before he bustled out the door, slamming it closed so hard Geoff swore at the chipped paint.

It was surprise that he didn’t wreck on his way home.  He had half a mind to go over to Jeremy’s, rip his door off its hinges, tear the small man’s throat out, and fuck his mate on the other man’s bloody corpse.  He couldn’t do that to Gavin, even if Jeremy could cheat on the lad.

Even if Michael could cheat on him.

Ryan doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it before honestly, he had stood in the house for a while.  Long enough to get a diet coke, start some leftovers in the microwave, and head to the bedroom to change.  The scent hit him— a bitch in heat, his bitch in heat.

Ryan stared at Michael who stood in the closet doorway like a deer in headlights.  The microwave beeped and the shock of it all seemed to not make Ryan want to mount Michael whether he said yes or no.  His Michael was in heat, his Beta was making low whimpers wanting to be knotted, needing to be knotted by his Alpha mate like a little Omega slut.

Ryan decided that maybe going for a walk would be better, “open a few windows before you leave to air out the house.”  Ryan’s nostrils flared and it took everything in him to walk out the door.

He was pretty sure that Betas couldn’t suddenly become Omegas.  A hand on his arm stopped him, Michael followed and they both were standing out on the porch.  His whimpering was still low but the scent coming from him wasn’t strong, a heat just started.

“Michael, please.  I’m so confused.”  His Beta was in fact an Omega.  Long ago Ryan had hoped for a nice Omega but when he met Michael and had fallen for the curly headed man he had accepted that he’d never have an Omega to help through heat.  As time went on he kind of became thankful having seen how long Jeremy and Gavin had to take off of work to rut.

“Later.”  Michael latched onto his Alpha’s side and began to grind against Ryan, his dick hard in his jeans.  “Please, Alpha, please.”

A growl emanated from the blond alpha’s chest as he picked Michael up, his scent filling his mate’s nose and Ryan tore the neckline of Michael’s shirt to where his shoulder was bare.  Ryan’s mouth went wide and his teeth sunk into the flesh of the man’s shoulder.  Michael howled as the front door slammed shut.

Ryan could feel his knot grow and instinct took over.  He dropped Michael on the floor and followed suit, his hands tearing at the button on his jeans so he could free his cock.  Michael’s hands slid the back of his jeans down over his ass cheeks.  Moisture welled up at his entrance and Ryan should have prepared him, he should have teased him, but all he wanted was to bury his cock in Michael until his knot swelled, maybe even until he bred him.

Michael was back to whimpering and moaning, “Ryan.”

It was the first time Michael had said his name and with another growl Ryan thrust himself inside and buried to the hilt.  Michael gasped and Ryan grabbed his hips to pull the Omega to him.  “Goddamn, baby boy.  So good.”

Michael tightened around him and whimpered as Ryan set a bruising pace, thighs and hips smacking against the Omega’s ass and the back of his thighs.  Michael briefly lifted up enough to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off his body.  The fabric is twisted around his arms when his mate grabs his curly hair to push his face down into the carpet.

With each thrust Michael gets wetter making it easier for Ryan to slide in and out.  Michael’s cock aches to be touched but he couldn’t bring himself to move, even if Ryan let him, his fingers twisted his shirt as vulgar howls filled the space of the room.  “More, Alpha please.”

Ryan smirked and his nails dug into Michael’s flesh as he pulled nearly out, “not like that you fucking asshole.”  Michael nearly screams when Ryan slams back into him with such force, the edges of his vision go black and he can feel the base of Ryan’s dick swelling.

Ryan pushes fully into Michael knowing that if he pulled out his knot would be too swollen to get back through Michael’s tight opening.  Michael circles his hips and gives a whine, a hand comes around to palm at his cock.  It doesn’t take long for the Omega to come, his muscles squeeze around his Alpha’s knot causing him to come again.  Ryan not ready to be done gives a few more tugs on the small man’s oversensitive member while he grinds his hips into his ass.

Michael whines, hips still moving while Ryan groans above him.  The blond slumps over Michael’s back as he fills him up with his seed.  The alpha places lazy kisses on the back of the omega’s neck as he rolls them to the side.  He closes his eyes and soon Michael hears the steady snoring come from the body behind him.

A slow fire still burns under his skin and it feels like he itches all over.  The redhead hadn’t felt this way since he first started his heats back when his parents realized he wasn’t a Beta.  Before they put him on suppressants so he wouldn’t be bullied.

His eyes drift shut and he doesn’t know how long he slept, the itching getting worse.  His eyes shoot open and he shifts, Ryan having long gone flaccid, knot receding.  The man was on his back arm thrown over his eyes as he continues to sleep.  Slick runs down Michael’s thighs soaking the carpet under him.  The Omega gives a whine and his Alpha huffs before going back to snoring.

Another whine, another huff, nothing.

Michael crawls over to him to bend close to his ear and give a whine, throwing a leg over the man.  He reaches a hand back to grasp the impressive length to line it up with his entrance, he casts one look at his still sleeping mate before sinking down on his half hard cock.  Michael hums and happily bounces along the full length bracing his hands against Ryan’s chest, head tossed back and eyes closed.  The only sounds in the room are his panting and moans and the wet noise of Ryan’s cock in his ass.

“God you’re so beautiful.”  Ryan’s husky, sleep filled voice surprises him.  Michael leans down and smashes his face against Ryan’s, lips parted for a kiss.  Ryan props himself up on and elbow as another hand grabs the back of Michael’s head.  “Baby, you look,” Ryan mumbles against Michael’s kisses.

“Like my skin is covered in a rash?  Thant’s how I feel.”  Michael sits up a little to fix the angle of Ryan’s now hard dick.

“No, so goddamn good.  You feel sinfully tight.”  Ryan sits up fully and Michael yelps, the change of position has Ryan hitting his prostate and it causes Michael’s eyes to roll in his head as he spends himself on Ryan’s stomach.  “You just keep getting tighter baby.”

Lazy kisses are exchanged and Michael’s arms wrap around Ryan’s neck as the Alpha slowly stands up, knot tugging at his rim.  Michael kicks off his jeans and boxers that were dangling on one foot.  One of Ryan’s hands supports Michael as the other holds up his jeans in the back.

The sun has long since set when Ryan flips on the kitchen light to return to the leftovers in the microwave, knowing he won’t be able to get Michael to eat a full meal as his heat was spiking and only going to get worse.  Ryan’s shoulders burned from the scratches the little redhead had made there and he made a mental note to clean them after eating.

His mind still ran with a million thoughts and questions about how Michael went from a Beta to an Omega, or was Michael always an Omega and he had just lied.  His head went from cloudy with confusion to sharp with ire, Michael had chosen to stay with Jeremy and Gavin during this heat.  He didn’t trust Jeremy to not have put his hands on Michael, even if he tried to resist.

Ryan dumped the empty container in the sink for later before heading back to the bedroom.  His eyes linger on Michael’s naked form, the roundness of his ass cheeks glistening from slick.  His breathing is interrupted every now and then by a soft huff and a roll of the hips.  Ryan leans next to the window and breathes in the thick scent from his mate.

“Rye,” comes the little moan and he opens the window before pulling away to join his moaning lover on their bed.

Eyebrows are raised when Michael and Ryan slide into the office after being out for almost three weeks.  Gavin hugs Michael while shooting Ryan a look.

“My, boi!”  The Brit makes a noise almost like a bird squak and the two rough house for a few minutes.

Ryan is trying to think of what to say to Geoff to explain why they were gone when Jack leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder.  “Congratulations, you survived your first heat.”

Ryan was partially relieved he didn’t have to explain it all, he knew they were probably just as confused as he is with how his Beta mate is Omega.

“Babe,” Ryan tilts his head as Michael leaves little bites along the length, his beard rough against the Omega’s skin.  “We have to talk, you can’t—” he’s cut off with a kiss and Michael’s hands fumble with clothing.

“Michael!”  Ryan finally growls and the Omega’s head bows down and it makes Ryan’s stomach clinch.  Michael isn’t made to be submissive, it looks wrong.  “Don’t.”  His hands lift up Michael’s face and gives him a light kiss.  “Please, I just want answers.”

Ryan’s leg dangles over the side of the couch and Michael rests between his thighs.  A heavy sigh leaves him and he shrugs, “where to start?”

“Why are you just now going into heat?”  Ryan asks and Michael doesn’t look at him.

“It’s easier to pass an Omega on suppressants of as a Beta, when you’re a family of bred Alphas.  A couple of cousins were born Betas so they at first thought I was a Beta too.  Then I started getting ready for my first heat and my parents freaked out.  I was raised as a Beta and put on pills to stop my heat, I was taught to be strong and a little assertive, just enough to not be an Omega.  They worried about me finding my mate and the suppressants would stop working.

“I was a kid and I didn’t think anything about it, I went to a mixed school.  I think part of it was they didn’t want to pull my out of my brothers’ school since it was geared towards Alpha and Betas.  One day a kid I know had gone into heat in ninth grade and he was picked on.”  Michael shivered.

“Baby, you don’t have to continue.”  Ryan rubbed a hand down his mate’s back.

“He was found on the football field with a senior Alpha buried knot deep in him.  That really kicked it off for me so anytime my heat flared up a bit I would strengthen my suppressant strength and dosage.”  Michael turned so he was lying facing away from Ryan.  “I was fine then I moved here and we met and God after that first night I was trying so hard not to show any signs of being an Omega in case it freaked you out, though I was surprised an Alpha would be drawn to a Beta since you can’t breed them.

“I was going to do it, stop taking my suppressants and go into heat, you wanted kids and I believed you’d accept that I was an Omega instead of a Beta.  Then one day earlier this month when Jeremy was setting up time to take leave to help Gavin through his heat and you told him that you were glad to have a Beta so you didn’t have to have someone so clingy to take care of.  I was already off my meds for a week and I had called the doctor and they told me that they couldn’t get me in until another six months unless there was a cancellation.”  It sounds like Michael is crying.  “We were going to talk, but you brought up to me how you couldn’t do it.  I didn’t want to force you to have to help me through my heats so I was going to stay with Gavin through this heat then fly home and see if my old family doctor could swing something.

“Baby.”  Ryan pulled him up so he could kiss his tear stained cheeks.  “I was talking about breeding with Gavin, not you or an Omega in general.  I’m so sorry it seemed that way.  You don’t know how many times I had wanted you to be an Omega so I could have you blindly ride my knot, so I could breed you and we could have pups.  God baby I’m upset that you lied to me so long, but I’m more upset that you’d go over with Jeremy and Gavin.”

“Really?”  Michael sniffed and gave a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m your mate.”  Ryan continues to talk about how he thought Jeremy and Michael were sleeping together when Michael hushed him with a kiss.

“I meant about the pups, do you really want to have pups with me still?”

“God yes, baby boy.  I want a whole baseball team, enough to fill every position.”  The blond Alpha hugs the man and Michael leans his head on his mate’s shoulder.

“Do you think maybe there’s already a pup there?”  His hand smooths down his stomach as he looks up at the blue eyes that are bright.

**Author's Note:**

> So There's probably going to be a second chapter to this depending on people's thoughts on the Mpreg and Ryan and Michael having pups. I have an idea ready if not.


End file.
